Innocence
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: Angelique, as her name suggests, a young, pure 'angel'. Well, at least it's what meets the eye. Jack Sparrow, as his name suggests, a free spirit, bird. It wasn't fate, it was her innocence and his ignorance. Jack/OC
1. Innocence

**So, you know what they say about Mary-sues. Well, I don't know if my previous characters were, but this one will certainly seem like it. She is totally different from my other OCs. I thought this was good, and hey, why not try it out and see how it goes? I know there are a few girl-as-thief stories but you'll be surprised at her character. You will an absolute surpirse as you read to the end. **

**And you'll be like 'What the hell, I didn't see it coming!' I don't know if you'll like it but... oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything from POTC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one. Innocence<p>

She was very pretty, and it added an advantage to her seducing before stealing. It was not harmful, with the exception of the harm done to the rich people's wallet. Nonetheless, she did not hurt anyone if there was no need, she only did it to survive. It was better than prostitution, at least.

She slipped a hand into the gentleman's pocket and slipped the gold watch into her own. Then, giving him a mysterious smile, she walked away from him. As she went into the streets, she took it out and studied it closely. It looked expensive, it should sell for quite a lot. She gathered all those she stole and sold them in a pawn shop. Pocketing them in her wallet, she went back to her own house. She stored the money into her box and went out once again.

On the way, she saw a man stealing a gold necklace and going onto a ship. She glanced at its name. _The Black Pearl. _Hesitantly, she followed him into the ship. She stole into the cabin without being seen and inspected the goods. She snatched a gold ring from the table and made to walk away. As she was about to go, she felt a cool metal blade press against her neck.

"Stealin? Think ye can go so easily?" A rough male voice asked. The girl slapped herself on the forehead mentally. Screw her for being so careless. She kept her cool. "I was just wondering... you know, is this gold real?" She pulled out the ring she had stolen a while ago, twirling it on her finger. She also kept her playful, feminine voice, unlike the usual strong one she acted with. The ring was snatched away from her. "Ye be a lass?" The voice asked again, not so rough this time.

"Of course, do I sound like a man to you?" She asked innocently. The corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "What be yer name?" He asked. She looked up at him for the first time. "Angelique." She answered. His eyebrow shot up. "You certainly are, love. Yer last name?" He questioned. Hurt flashed across his eyes and the playfullness had gone away. "I do not have one." She replied quietly, almost regretfully. He laughed and thought she was ridiculous. However, he did not press. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, sorry for the lack of introduction." She felt the blade leave her neck and she practically flew to the end of the room, trying the doorknob.

It didn't work. She shook it, and turned back to Jack. He had put on an amused face and was watching her with this expression. "Now, love. You don't I would have let ye go so easily, right?" SHe stared at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What do you want now?"

"Strip." He said simply. His expression was so easy to read, even she could read it. Excitement, amusement and cockiness. Her eyes widened, enhancing her look as an young angel. "Well, love, as angelic you look, I don't trust you. You stole from me, after all." His grin widened. She didn't respond to his demand. "Do you want me to do it for you, love?" He asked, faking to go forward. She immediately reached for the lace of her dress. She untied it and pushed the shoulders of her sleeves down. She just let it fall and stepped out of it. He scowled as he saw her bodice, and she looked at him innocently.

He went forward and searched her for any stolen items. He ran his hands over her body, feeling her everywhere. He was unable to hide the look of pleasure he had plastered on his face. She kept her head down, flushing with embarrassment. He stepped away, seemingly to have finished his search. "Are you done?" She asked. He held up a finger as 'no'. Once again stepping towards her, he put a hand behind her head and yanked the pins out of her hair. She winced at the pull. He let the curls trail down her back, hanging past her waist.

Smirking, he stpped away, holding up her hair 'ornament', a small dagger. She scowled, but quickly replaced that with an innocent smile. He smiled. "I somehow think that you are not as innocent as you seem." He said. She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked playfully. He held her dagger up. "Are you insinuating that you didn't know you had a dagger hidden in your hair?" He asked sarcastically. She giggled. "Well, captain. Every girl has to have something to protect herself, don't they? Besides, you forget something." She leaned in. "I steal for a living. As innocent I may be." She leaned away, still smiling enchantingly at him. A smile spread across his face. "So what should I do to you?" He inquired. She frowned. "You already have punished me. You searched me, you caught me stealing. What else could you have done to further humiliate me?" She asked, hurt written clearly on her face.

"Where do you want to get off then?" He asked, slightly annoyed. She simply looked at him. "Port Royal?" He asked. Her eyes widened again. "No! You can't do that! They'll hang me!" She exclaimed. He laughed. "What'd ye do?" He asked her. She smiled at the memory. "I stole from the commodore after seducing him." She laughed. One corner of Jack's mouth turned up. "Can I have an experience of your tactics?" He asked. She frowned and shook her head. "Unless you have something in it for me."

"Tortuga?" He asked again. Her eyes narrrowed, for a moment he could see anger. It did not fit with her innocent face. "I wish to stay as far as possible from the place." She said in an almost whisper. "It's settled then. You'll stay with us." He said, turning away. She pulled on his arm. He turned back. "What will I have to do?" She asked him, slightly annoyed. He flashed her a smile. "It's captain. And I'll think of something." He said, pulling her up on deck. Everyone stared at her. "Who be she?" Someone asked, sizing her up. "Angelique. Think of anything she can do?"

The suggestions were obscene. Her mouth hung wider with every suggestion. "Now here, no one's to touch her." He said. She turned and smiled at him appreciatively. He couldn't help but smile back. She had a pool of serenity that was stirred up once in a while, but not often. She was pure, that was something about her. He couldn't describe the innocence in her eyes, but he knew they weren't so real. She wasn't as innocent as she seems. He couldn't understimate her.

He retreated back into the cabin and brought out a fresh set of clothes. "They'll be more confortable to be in." He said, handing them to her. She took them and changed into them in the cabin he shared with her. She wasn't happy she had to share a cabin with a man, especially one who didn't seem to have good intentions. "Sleep in my cabin, I don't trust them to keep their hands to themselves." He had said. When she asked him if he could. He grinned slyly and said 'I never said I could'. Smiling to herself at his charm, she vowed never to have them get to her. She had been to Tortuga, she knew of his reputation among women.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, her name's pronounced as 'angelic', not the usual pronunciation. You'll see why soon enough.<strong>


	2. Tortuga

**Hello guys. In quite a good mood today, don't know why.**

**Pirate-on-Fleet-Street: I'm glad you like the plot. Yes, she's a Mary-Sue. However, it is because it is in her nature. When I mean in her nature, I don't mean her character. Let's say she was born with it. It requires her to be like this. That was her looks. But her character... even if I don't want to give away too much, I'd say it really isn't that real. She is innocent in a few aspects, but not in few. Sorry about the typos, I will correct it. **

**xJill Lovett: Thank you! Thanks for supporting me in every single story I wrote!**

**StarfishOnTheBeach, VampWolf92: Don't worry, I will. Especially when I have fuel for it.**

**Oh, I didn't mean to get defensive over the Mary -Sue part. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I didn't mean it, seriously. I'm just really straightforward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC. I own Angelique and other OC characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two. Tortuga<p>

"Tortuga. Finally, I need rum." Jack muttered to himself. Angelique walked up beside him. "We're going to Tortuga?" She asked him, clearly upset. He shook his head and grinned. "No, we're _at _Tortuga." He answered. He saw her face and frowned. "What wrong, love?" She turned to him. "I grew up in Tortuga." She answered. "Then why do you not want to go?" He asked.

"You want ot know why I do not have a last name?" She asked softly. He looked at her. She was serious, she almost never was serious. She was always so playful and childish. "I grew up in Tortuga. My father, I never knew him, so I never had a last name." She stared off into the ocean. "My mother never even knew who my father was. She was a whore, a wench. She never gave me any care, any thought at all. She even too ignorant to give me a name. She only called me 'girl'. Angelique was a name a French customer of hers gave me. It was suppossed to be read as an-ge-lick, but then others renamed me, pronouncing it as angelic. Apparently, I looked very much like an angel already at the age of 12." She laughed bitterly.

"Everyone thought I would become a wench. They all expected it. I had the manner, and I certainly had the face and body for it. I surprised them by running away. I never had anything to lose. I would rather steal than go into prostitution." She finished.

Jack looked at her. "I'm sorry, love." He said, feigning pity. She gave him a sad smile and pretended that she believed he really was. She wasn't, she knew he was lying. He turned to her. "Ye like to settle matters with me in Tortuga?" He asked. She bit her lip and frowned. "All... all right." She answered. He grinned. "Good." Happy that she had made Jack happy, she smiled widely.

Jack's hand hooked around hers as they set off together to the bar. Jack was just flirting with her and she was falling for it, giggling and replying with cute comments as innocent she was when a girl, not very old, just perhaps 19, came by and started flirting with Jack. "Hello, captain. You need a company?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Jack smiled and looked at Angelique. "I already have one, as you see." He gestured towards her and the girl followed his movement. The girl's eyes widened and Angelique's eyes too widened. "Ceci? I haven't seen you in ages!" Angelique exclaimed excitedly. The other girl smiled and went forwards to hug her. "Why, you're so gorgeous! Where have you been?" She asked. Angelique's smile faltered a little. "Uhh... I don't want to be a whore." Ceci frowned. "Your mother has been worried sick!" She exclaimed.

"No she hasn't." Angelique's smile disappeared completely at the mention of her mother. Jack also figured it was the woman who was making her way across them. Angelique didn't even see it coming as the woman slapped her across the face so hard, her whole body turned. Jack caught her just in time to prevent her from falling down. "Careful, love." Jack whispered. She smiled a quick 'thank you' at Jack and turned back to her mother. "You ran away, you ungrateful little bitch!"

Angelique's face flushed with anger. "You never even gave me anything! No food, no life, no love! You expect me to follow your footsteps and become a whore like you?" She screamed at her mother. "You aren't so bad at being a whore yourself, running around with Jack Sparrow." Her mother smirked, catching one of her weak points. Angelique's eyes looked a bit glassy. She couldn't even say anything. "Now, now, Kathleen. Don't speak of your own daughter this way. She's pure as ever. However... you..." He trailed off, sizing her up. Kathleen wasn't bad looking. She still looked very young, in her late-twenties. Her hair glossy brown, and her skin pale, her clothes very revealing. "Now, Sparrow. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." She smirked at him. Angelique turned to look at Jack incredulously.

"Captain Jack! You slept with my mother?" She exclaimed. Jack pulled on her arm as a cue to leave. She followed his lead. "She gave what I need, and I took it." He shrugged. She put a disgusted expression on her face. "Ugh! You slept with my mother and you're flirting with me. That is plain gross!" She said playfully. Jack shrugged again defensively. "Well, it's just prositution. Youd think travelling about so many years would definitely be boring." He answered again. She sighed. "Man-whore." She muttered.

Jack turned abruptly to face her. "What did you say?" She smiled sweetly. "It was nothing." She replied with a casual demeanor. He narrowed his eyes. "It better be nothing." He said. She laughed and concentrated on one of the man's jewellery. _It's been a while._ She thought. Bumping him intentionally, she very gracefully took it from his bag. Smiling with satifaction, she dangled it in front of Jack's face. He reached out to grab it. "What would you do without me?" She cooed in his ear.

Jack sighed. This girl was almost hard to be with, despite her inhumanely good looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, my hints are becoming almost way too obvious.<strong>


	3. The Truth

**Wow hey guys! It's been too long. I've finally finished my exams and I'm going to start posting again. Yay! Meanwhile, I'm finishing this story in one more chapter other than this one because I thought the other chapters I wrote would be better in a sequel. Anywas, I had written a one-shot about Jack and I'll post it as I haven't posted in such a long time. Anyways, here we go.**

**Pirate-on-Fleet-Street: Thank you for the advice, I've corrected the dialogues, please tell me if they are better now. Oh, and I understand your meaning of a Mary-Sue, it's just I had wanted everyone to think she was one and then suddenly, bang! 'What? She's like what?' You'll fins out the next chapter. BTW, her names read 'angelic' because I wanted her name to contradict to... Umm, I've said too much. Don't worry, I'm not offended =]**

**VampWolf92: =] I'm glad it is.**

**StarfishOnTheBeach: Haha, well, she looks like she is but... I don't know, is she? (suggesting tone)**

**xJill Lovett: Sorry for the late update!**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: Thank you. I hope it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I own Angelique though.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three. The Truth<p>

Angelique looked out into the ocean.

Each day, each hour that she spent with him, she started to lose herself. She knew she had to get back again, because it was where she belonged. However, she just couldn't. Unconsciously, she started to sing.

And that was when the crew had started to stare at her, she realised that she was singing, and shut up. Jack Sparrow walked up to her.

"Your voice is beautiful, so lovely." He said huskily. She smiled at him charmingly but never said anything otherwise. He was about to say something, but he got cut off.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs called urgently.

"This better be good!" Jack near screamed. She smiled, a smile so mysterious that no one could figure out.

"That ship is about to attack us, if you didn't notice." Gibbs replied.

Jack groaned and took his place on the ship. Angelique was told to get down the cabin but she didn't. She pretended, but she didn't. That was why she got caught in the middle of a fight. Two pirates spotted her and went towards her almost at once.

Her first thought was: _Sexist. _Anyhow, she reached towards her hair but then realised that Jack had taken her hair ornament dagger. She scowled. "Bloody idiot." She mumbled to herself. Then she thrust her elbow at one man's stomach while the other looked in surprise. She smiled to herself, then kicked the other where he hurts most. He backed away in pain.

The other recovered and went towards her, she dodged out of the way almost playfully. Then, grabbing his sword, she used it to kill two of the pirates. Her eyes clouded and flashed red for a moment. She closed and opened her eyes again.

Jack was surprised when he saw that she killed two men. And he was more surprised when he watched her proceed to other pirates. This was Angelique, the innocent girl?

She tried to keep her mind clear as she killed most of the pirates who decided to be sexist and attack her. She almost wanted to sing to stop them in their tracks, but she wouldn't do that. That was uncalled for.

"We won!" Someone called as they all lay dead on the ship.

Angelique looked around her, blood shed all around the floor.

"Love? You killed a lot today, are you-" He started. He got the shock of his lifetime when he saw her face. Her eyes, there were hints of red in them. And blood had rushed to the veins under her eyes.

She ran to the side of the boat, breathing in deeply the salty seawater.

He stood there, unable to say anything.

"Back into your cabins!" He ordered the crew. They didn't know what had gotten into Jack. They stared at him.

"Now!" He yelled again. They scrambled off to their cabins.

Then, he turned to Angelique.


	4. Angel

**So this is it, it's the end of season one. **

**Hope you enjoy this. **

**Thanks you Pirate-on-Fleet-Street for your critical reviews. I'm not offended, I really am not. But I was a bit frustrated because I didn't want anyone to read this and see a Mary-Sue then stop reading because she isn't THAT Mary-Sue. But I didn't want to give away too much as I wanted this to be a surprise. So blame my defensive self =[.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in POTC although I do own Angelique.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four. Angel<p>

"I want the truth from you. Right now. What are you?" He said firmly. His gaze was no longer fond and admiring. She stared into his eyes.

"I'm not human. My mother was banned from her world because of me. She was a mermaid. She had a relationship with a human man. I was the reason she was banned. She never cared for me because I got her banned. She became a whore in Tortuga. I'm half mermaid. Hence my looks and mesmerizing singing voice."

His face paled and retreated away from him. "Do you... You know, eat humans? Or have a tail?" He inquired.

She shook her head and laughed. "No, I'm only half mermaid. I eat things that you eat. I have a tail only when half of my body is emerged in water for more than half an hour. The only similarity is my singing, looks and tail. Even my tears have less powers. You'll need three drips of my tears in order to dri-" She cut off, realizing what she was saying.

Jack frowned. "So I guess it's safe to be with you?" He asked.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Safer than ever. I won't let any mermaids get to you." She said happily. He grinned and he had a very mischievous look upon his face.

"In that case..." He trailed off. She looked at him suspiciously and he pushed her, letting her fall into the water. She went under and sputtered as she shook her hair out of her face, emerging from the water. Jack smiled and jumped in after her.

There was a splash and she was once again splashed with water. "Jack Sparrow!" She screamed.

Jack laughed. "I believe there should be a 'captain' in there somewhere." He replied cheekily. She smacked him on the back of his head.

"Do you want to see me as a mermaid?" She exclaimed sarcastically. He nodded. She rolled her eyes and jumped on the back of his back.

"Hey!" He complained. She laughed and clung onto him. They swam around for a while and he watched as the lower half of her body transform into a tail.

"Wow, love. Isn't it supposed to be gold?" He asked curiously. She looked at it thoughtfully.

"I'm half mermaid. The aqua colour is what marks me as different." She replied. "A freak." She whispered.

He frowned. "You're beautiful, all right? You're unique. Unlike those cruel creatures. You're the one who catches my attention." He grinned. She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting that you like me?" He rolled his eyes.

"No... well yes... I mean you're pretty and all that but I don't love love, savvy?" He asked.

She laughed playfully, hiding her otherwise obvous disappointment. "Of course. I understand. You being Captain Jack Sparrow and all." He raised his eyebrows.

"You love me, love?" He asked playfully.

She punched him on the arm. "You twist my words, Jack Sparrow!" She exclaimed.

He laughed. "I do."

As she flipped her tail to spash him, she wondered why in hell would she fall in love with a human man. A pirate, too.

She knew they had detected her, and so she ushered Jack back on the ship. "Jack, mermaids are coming after me. Get back on the ship, please." She whispered to him. He stared at her, confused. Her eyes were no longer pools of innocence, they were harsh. "Get back onto the ship this instance, Jack Sparrow." She hissed.

Startled, he nodded quickly and swan back onto the ship just in time as the mermaids emerged from the water. A mermaid with blonde hair and blue eyes stared at her. "Tamara." Angelique said, one corner of her mouth turning up.

Tamara smiled at her coldly. "Angelique. How's your mother?" She asked fakely. Angelique narrowed her eyes. She swam towards Tamara, gripping her arm.

"You _need _me, Tamara. Trust me, I know it." Her smile was sickly sweet.

She glared at her. "Then you come with us." She hissed.

Angelique held up a finger. "He will not be harmed." She pointed to Jack, who looked genuinely scared.

Tamara smirked. "Ah, fallen in love, haven't you?" Angelique leaned close to Tamara.

"I do not care whether I fall in love with him or not. I only know that you need me and if I don't come with you, you can't force me."

She narrowed her eyes. "All right. I will do it."

Angelique smiled and looked back at Jack. "I'll see you. Sometime." She said as she followed Tamara into the waters. As they reached Whitecap Bay, everyone turned to stare at them.

"Angelique is back." Tamara announced as the mermaids crowded around her.

"Thank you, _queen._"

Everyone had voted Angelique as the queen, but since Tamara had lineage, she won the throne. Tamara was also stronger, emotionally and physically. Angelique was more beautiful, yes. She had the aura that made everyone like her, yes. But Angeliue wasn't strong enough, she couldn't kill. Most importantly, she wasn't pure bred.

Nevertheless, everyone liked her better. However, they couldn't deny that Tamara was a better leader.

* * *

><p>Jack stared out the sea.<p>

What just happened? And most importantly, who was she? Where did she go?

Oh well, a day in the life of Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
